s nachts niet te stoppen
by anarkisme
Summary: Malam masih terlampau panjang untuk dilewatinya.


**Hetalia-Axis Powers** milik **Hidekaz Himaruya**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari cerita ini selain untuk kesenangan pribadi.

 **Catatan:** ficlet, semi-historikal. segala kekurangan karena ketidakakuratan, keganjilan, ataupun karakterisasi tokoh yang tidak konsisten adalah murni kesalahan saya. kritik dan saran diterima.

.

* * *

 **'s nachts niet te stoppen**

 _malam masih terlampau panjang untuk dilewatinya._

* * *

.

" **K** au terlalu indah untuk disakiti."

Ia mendengar Daan berbicara. Pelan dan dalam. Membelai halus lingkar perutnya yang ramping dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Laras.

Laras dapat merasakan tarikan napas lelaki itu. Ia mempelajarinya dalam hati. Bagaimana napas lelaki itu menyapu kulitnya yang gelap sekaligus menyapa lembut pendengaran Laras.

"Saya sudah terlampau sering disakiti." Laras menyahut, memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap laki-laki itu dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. "Saya sudah rusak. Mau dirawat atau tidak, tidak bisa mengubah kenyataan bahwa saya tidak lagi cantik."

Namun Daan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mengerahkan kekuatan kelelakiannya untuk menarik Laras mendekat.

Laras tercekat. Matanya melebar seiring dengan menguatnya genggaman Daan di pergelangan tangannya.

Sebelumnya Laras tidak pernah merasa kasurnya terlalu kecil untuk ditiduri. Namun keberadaan Daan sekarang membuatnya bertanya-tanya ke manakah ruang kosong di pinggir kasurnya pergi.

Malam biasanya membutakan mata Laras akan warna. Namun malam ini mata hijau Daan tampak terlalu mencolok di antara monokrom di ruang sempit itu sehingga Laras dapat mengenalinya dengan mudah.

Mata itu indah. Terlalu indah untuk menetap di dalam sangkar kecilnya yang gelap _._

 _Terlalu indah ..._

 _untuk dimiliki lelaki sepertinya,_

 _yang telah menebas ribuan nyawa orang-orangnya, tepat di depan matanya._

"Aku ingin menciummu." Daan berkata tiba-tiba. "Bolehkah?"

Laras lantas bertanya. "Mengapa?" _Mengapa ia bertanya?_

"Karena kau cantik," jawab Daan. "Dan karena aku ingin."

Lelaki menatapnya. Lama dan dalam. Ia menunggu.

Laras melihatnya. Laras mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu meminta jawaban. Laras memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian mendongak, menatap lurus ke arah mata hijau Daan yang indah.

"Lakukanlah," ujarnya serak _._

Tangan Daan membelai halus rambutnya. Menciumnya lembut, meresapi aromanya. Laras bergetar. Daan menaruh tangannya di dagu Laras dan mendekatkan bibirnya dengan pipi Laras.

Bibir Daan terasa panas di atas kulitnya. Laras memejamkan matanya dengan tegang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, mengantisipasi Daan yang hendak menjamah bibirnya.

Tetapi lelaki itu berhenti sebelum bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibir Laras.

Laras menanti. Merasakan napas Daan menerpa wajahnya ; juga bagaimana ujung hidung Daan menyentuh pucuk hidungnya. Namun Daan tidak kunjung menyentuh bibirnya.

Lelaki itu justru diam. Lalu menarik mundur wajahnya dari wajah Laras.

Ia menepuk lembut pipi perempuan itu. Melihat bagaimana raut tegangnya berganti dengan tanya yang bercokol di mata gelapnya.

 _Apa yang tengah ia tunggu?_

"Maaf."

 _Untuk?_

"Segalanya."

Lelaki itu memandangnya. Mata hijaunya menelisik jauh ke dalam dirinya. Membuat kenangan-kenangan yang tenggelam jauh dalam diri Laras berlayar kembali dalam lautan pikirannya.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Kelopak matanya terasa berat. Terlebih dengan tatapan Daan yang terasa membakar jiwanya.

— **sayangnya, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Daan.**

Laras bergerak. Tangannya mengambil sejumput rambut lurus kaku Daan dan menggenggamnya kuat. Matanya menyusuri garis wajah Daan dan bibirnya berlabuh di pipi kiri Daan yang tampak pucat saat disandingkan dengan kulitnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa?" tanya Laras perlahan di kuping Daan. "Sumpah yang terbuai dari mulutmu sesaat setelah kau kuizinkan untuk datang ke peraduanku?"

"Aku memintamu untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit lagi tentang diriku—ataupun tentang rakyatku. Aku mengizinkanmu memilikiku untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum kuputus semua tali-tali yang kau dan Kiku kekangkan di leher, tangan, dan kakiku. Dan kau telah bersumpah, disaksikan oleh orang-orangku di luar sana, bahwa kau tidak akan lagi ikut campur dalam semua perkaraku.

"Aku adalah milikku, Daan. Aku tidak ingat sejak kapan aku pernah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Mungkin kau dan Kiku bisa mengekang tubuhku atau mengurungku. Tapi jiwaku bebas—

— _karena tidak pernah sekalipun aku pernah memberikan jiwaku pada kalian_."

Laras menatap Daan. Lama dan tajam.

Napasnya terengah. Dadanya naik-turun. Matanya melotot tajam.

Mata gelap milik perempuan itu menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Dipenuhi tekad dan hasrat yang selama ini selalu berkobar dalam iris gelapnya—yang selama ini disalahartikan Daan sebagai kebencian dan dendam kesumat Laras atas kemenangan Belanda terhadap kaumnya.

Mata Laras bagaikan sebuah bunga api yang dilecut ke udara. Indah sedetik dan lenyap dalam rupa percikan abu gelap yang lenyap ditelan malam. Matanya laik bunga api yang keindahannya hanya dapat dimaknai segelintir orang.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Tuan Netherlands." Laras berujar serak. "Keluarlah. Saya masih harus menemui Kiku setelah ini."

Laras melepaskan dirinya dari lelaki itu. Seiring dengan kedatangan dua orang pribumi dan datang menggeret Daan keluar.

" _Doei_ , Daan."

Laras berbisik. Sembari meraba ruang kosong bekas Daan merebahkan diri. Menghirup wangi yang tertinggal di antara sprei.

Monokrom menelannya. Membiarkan Laras tenggelam dalam sejenak. Ia lelah, namun waktu tidak mengizinkannya beristirahat barang sedetik. Malam masih panjang untuknya—untuk rakyatnya.

Masih ada satu tali kekang lagi untuk diputus. Satu tali lagi. Satu tali yang akan membawa diri dan bangsanya untuk menapaki mimpi-mimpi yang dulu terasa sejauh langit ...

Terdengar pintu diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Tanda bahwa tamunya yang terakhir telah tiba di lokasi.

Perempuan itu berdiri. Berjalan mendekati pintu dan membalas dengan suara nyaring:

"Biarkan _ia_ masuk."

Perempuan itu membenahi ikatan rambutnya yang berantakan dan menarik kain lurik cokelat yang melorot hingga menutupi pundaknya.

Malam masih terlampau panjang untuk dilewatinya.

 **selesai.**

* * *

 **jejak remah:**

 _'s nachts niet te stoppen_ : malam tanpa jeda

 _doei_ : sampai jumpa


End file.
